The Perspectives Saga
by Audrey Brackett
Summary: The Perspectives series, grouped for easier reading. Different XF characters reflect from their own unique points of view.
1. Perspectives

AUTHOR: Kate Mulder  
EMAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
TITLE: Perspectives  
SUMMARY: Bill Scully, Jr., reflects on recent events concerning Fox Mulder's motives.  
RATING: PG (just a couple of tiny bad words)  
CATEGORY: MulderTorture, Vignette, M/S friendship  
SPOILERS: "Emily", the whole Gethsemane trilogy, pretty much ("Gethsemane", "Redux", "Redux II"), "The Blessing Way", "Paper Clip"  
ARCHIVE: Yeah, sure, just send me the link so I can come by! And I want my name to stay attached. That's all I ask.  
FEEDBACK: YES! Please, I'm desperate to know your thoughts. Enigma806@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Chris Carter's. He shares with 1013 and FOX. Don't sue me. 'Nuff said.  
  
#$#$##$#$$$#$#$#$$$###$##$$##$$##$$##$  
  
Well, I can't exactly say I understand how we've gotten this far, come to this point...but we have. That's a fact, and I'm not going to argue it.  
  
Now I'm sitting here, in a hospital room at Northeast Georgetown Medical Center, "keeping watch" over a man I claim to hate. And hoping like hell that he'll wake up. It makes no sense. But I've found that in the line of work he's gotten himself (and, consequently, my baby sister) into--there's very little that ever does make sense.  
  
Yeah, Dana told me all about it. We've had a lot of time these past three days to talk. It's not like she's never tried to explain everything to me before...oh, she has. It's just that before, I never listened. I guess I didn't want to hear it. There's something very unsettling about watching your sister on her deathbed, trying to explain what brought her to this point...or doing the same as her only child is lying in a coma.  
  
I sit back with a small sigh and wonder how I ever got myself into this mess. Always, in these situations, I end up playing the bad guy just because I open my mouth. I can see the look in Dana's eyes...like she's plotting to kill me later, once she figures out how. I got that look all the time when we were kids; I know it when I see it.  
  
Mom comes into the room. She looks surprised to see me here. Well, I can't say it surprises me too much. She knows how I feel about him, even if she disagrees. Like Dana does. Sheesh, is my whole family against me on this one? Maybe it's just as well that Charles hasn't met him yet...  
  
I stop for a moment to think, and answer the one question that's been bugging me all day. Namely, "How the hell did we get here from there?"  
  
*****Three days earlier*****  
  
I had come home that weekend on two week's leave...intending to surprise Tara and Matthew. Well, as things often tend to work out in my family as of late, my wife had decided to take Matthew to visit her mother. She'd be back in a week...well, at least I'd have a week with them. Which is certainly more than I've gotten sometimes. And I should get a land-based assignment soon. The Navy's never been the easiest of family lives...but we all knew that when we got into it.   
  
Rather than spending the week alone in the house, I decided I'd take a little trip of my own--to visit my mother. And my sister, if she wasn't off gallivanting around the country chasing little green men or the whatnot.  
  
I'd only been in for a couple of hours when the phone rang. Mom answered it, and I knew something was wrong. Something in her expression...as though she weren't entirely sure what to do with herself.  
  
"Of course, I'll be right there," she promised, and hung up.  
  
"Dana?" I guessed, praying it wasn't.  
  
Mom nodded. "Yeah...I'm going to the hospital."  
  
"I'm coming with you," I assured her.   
  
It surprised me when she gave me a strange look. "You're sure?"  
  
"Of course," I replied. This was my little sister we were talking about. Why wouldn't I want to go to the hospital? Or was this just another plot on the part of my mother to keep me from killing Mulder?  
  
I strongly suspected the latter of the possibilities. But Mom needn't have worried. I wasn't going to *kill* Mulder...no, that would have been far too easy and humane. I was going to hurt him. This was the last time he put Dana's life on the line to fulfill his own agenda!  
  
Once we got to the hospital, I had thought up several lovely and interesting new ways of injuring the man...and had a small amount of fun imagining how his pretty-boy face would look afterwards. It confused the hell outta me when Dana met us in the lobby, pacing like a caged lion. She was perfectly fine...except for some dirt, some bruises, and a nasty looking scratch above her left eye.  
  
She grabbed Mom instantly, muttering something into her shoulder. Somehow or another, Mom was able to make out what she was saying, but that must be some kind of special motherly trick, because Tara can do the exact same thing with Matthew, and he's just turned two. Has it been that long already?  
  
"It's okay," Mom whispered, "everything's going to work out. How is he?"  
  
And that was when it dawned on me. It had been Dana that had called...because Mulder was the one who'd gotten hurt.  
  
But why would she call Mom? For emotional support? It was entirely possible. I mean, she thought she was so dependent on him...didn't ever stop to think that she'd have been better off without him. Yes, I realized that it was more than likely whatever was in that chip he gave the doctors that turned her cancer around. I realize he might have been the one to thank for her remission. But she'd never have had the cancer if it hadn't been for ol' Spooky's exploits to begin with. Yeah, I knew what they called him. I knew what other people thought. I don't start despising someone without doing a little bit of research first.  
  
Dana was telling Mom something. I forced myself to listen, although it was hard to tell between her sobs. She was crying, softly. All I was able to pick up were the words "he", "dying", and "me". Then something about "last time".  
  
I was finally left alone with my sister, and I managed to get the whole story out of her. She and the prick (my words, not hers) had gone to investigate some claim of something paranormal in some warehouse in D.C. I'll admit, I wasn't really listening very closely during that part; I just wanted to get to the heart of the matter. Something happen, and a part of the roof started to cave in. Mulder had apparently thrown himself over her in an attempt to protect her...hold on, back up right there. Protect her? Mulder? Are we talking about the same guy here? Anyways...  
  
Dana wiped away another tear. "If he dies, he'll have died for me," she sighed sadly. "Like Missy died for me."  
  
Oh, no. Please, Dana. Don't bring that up again now. It wasn't your fault, Dana. And I've even stopped blaming Mulder...for that. And only that, mind you. Simply because I can't find a logical reason, considering that he was supposedly dead when it happened.   
  
I went home for a little while; Mom stayed at the hospital with Dana and "Fox". I'd like to know exactly what point she started calling him by his first name.  
  
When I came back, they had moved him out of the ICU, but he was still in critical condition. I had never really considered it up to that point...but those must've been some pretty heavy roofing materials. I shudder to think what they'd have done to someone as tiny as Dana is.   
  
Maybe one of the nurses was psychic, because right then, I heard her say something about how Mulder was lucky to be alive now...it would have definitely killed anyone smaller than he was.  
  
That was when I started to realize that he'd saved her life--perhaps even sacrificing his own to do so. Now that's commitment. I have a healthy respect for human life, but there are only a few people in this world I'd actually die for. My family, maybe one or two of my really close friends...  
  
And that pretty much brings us up to this point. Dana's nearly beside herself with worry...I fear for what would happen if she loses him. That's the main reason I'm hoping for him to wake up. For Dana's sake. For my sister. Always for my sister. Hey, I may have threatened to kill her beloved pet rabbit when she was a little kid...but it was all in that wonderful sibling relationship. I wasn't *really* going to do it...never mind that *Dana* didn't know that...okay, so maybe that *was* kind of mean. Come to think of it, whatever *did* happen to that dumb puffball?   
  
Mulder's been in a coma ever since the accident...three days now. It's tearing Dana apart, really it is. And Mom's pretty worried too. As reluctant as I may be on this, I am forced to admit that my mom may have more or less "adopted" the man.  
  
Oh, God...he's coming around. I pull back, somewhat cautious. After all, I know that *he* wouldn't be the first person *I* wanted to see when I woke up...  
  
He looks over at Patti, the nurse next to the bed--on the other side, fortunately. I can barely make out his words...they're slurred. It's the pain meds; I'm willing to bet. And he's just come out of a coma, too...  
  
"Scully...where...?"  
  
He wants to know where Dana is.  
  
"She'll be here soon," Patti assures him. "I'll call her."  
  
"All right?"  
  
"Yes, she's perfectly fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
I'm taken aback by the finality with which he says that last word. She's fine, everything's all right then. All is right with the world.  
  
He turns over slightly, and I can't help but be amused at the way he pulls back when he catches sight of me.  
  
"Don't worry, Mulder," I tell him. "I'm not going to kick your ass...yet. That'll have to wait 'till the next time she gets hurt."  
  
"I'll 'tect her," he mumbles sleepily. "Like always..."  
  
I'm still not sure he's processing everything yet. But the grin on Dana's face when she sees him awake is worth every moment I've spent watching him; waiting here...it's one of her rare, toothy grins. She's so straight laced, so serious...it's good to see her happy once in awhile.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I'm not a man prone to changes of opinion. I still think that Mulder's a prick. But, hey, if he's willing to protect Dana, to lay his life on the line for her, to do anything for her...he's the kind of prick I don't mind hanging around my baby sister.  
  
Much.  
  
**Finis**  
  
  
  



	2. Perspectives II: Defending Her Honor

AUTHOR: Kate Mulder   
TITLE: Perspectives II  
SUMMARY: Bill's thoughts, a la post-Requiem  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: A little angst, Bill Scully Jr. POV, M/S friendship, Vignette, post-Requiem (yep, another one. This is sure a goldmine for stories!)  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just let me know. I like to visit my creations from time to time. So they don't feel lonely and all.  
FEEDBACK: Is adored and usually printed. grins sheepishly I love to know how I'm doing, it was due to feedback that this was even written. Enigma806@aol.com  
EMAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
SPOILERS: "Requiem" (naturally), "Emily", "Ascension", "One Breath". Blink-and-you'll-miss-it "En Ami".  
NOTES: This, of course, is the second in the "Perspectives" series. Well, it's a series now, due to several requests I received. It is not necessary to have read the first story, but helpful. I do a vague recap of events early in this story. If you would like to read the original Perspectives, email me! I'll gladly send a copy. This is NoRoMo friendly. Shippers--I'm one of you, I only say M&S haven't actually *done* the "wild thang" because it would ruin all that beautiful UST! :-)~  
____________________________  
  
"Perspectives II"  
  
It's not always easy being a "reformed jerk".  
  
Like now.  
  
I had come to accept the fact that Fox Mulder was working with my sister. That he would continue to work with my sister. I had even come to accept the fact that he *would* protect her, no matter what the situation.  
  
After all, it was only four months ago that he was lying in a hospital bed, in a coma...because he was trying to protect her. The fool had gone and thrown himself on top of Dana when the roof of a warehouse they'd been in had collapsed. Couldn't have just shoved her out of the way, could he? No... Had to do things the hard way.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful he did that. Dana would have been killed if he hadn't.  
  
I'm rambling again, sorry. Forget the back-story...the point is, I had come to accept their partnership. And, heaven help me, even tolerate it--to a point.  
  
What I had not expected was that things would get a little hinkey, and change everything. I had not expected that they would become an item.  
  
I'm not blind, deaf, or stupid. I knew they were crazy about each other. I also knew that they didn't know it. They say those closest to the truth are blinded by it.  
  
Oh, God, now I'm sounding like Mulder.  
  
I was not prepared to accept the fact that Fox Mulder was sleeping with my baby sister.  
  
But she was pregnant, no matter what she'd been told.  
  
And I'd like to know how the hell else that could have happened.   
  
Dana's a good kid, but she's no Virgin Mary. And I don't know of any other man in her life right now except her boss...but no. She is not sleeping with the boss. Even if she was interested in doing so, she would never do that.  
  
So she had to be sleeping with Mulder. And I could not, would not accept that. I did not *like* that.  
  
((I will not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam I Am.)))  
  
Sheesh...that's what you get when you have a two-and-a-half-year-old kid. Seuss is a part of the everyday.  
  
(((I would not like them in a box.)))  
  
Dammit, this stupid story's gonna stay with me.  
  
(((I would not like them with a fox.)))  
  
With a fox...hmm... I can think of a very certain fox right now I'm not liking...more appropriately, Fox.  
  
I arrive at the hospital; I might as well see Dana while I'm in town. She may be shacking up with a man who's now on my "list" again, she may have gotten herself knocked up (oh come now, Bill, that's not nice), but she's still my sister. And I'm still gonna be there for her.  
  
As soon as I kick Mulder's ass.  
  
We exchange pleasantries; I ask her where Mulder's gotten off to. And for the first time, I notice that she's been crying.  
  
"He's gone," she whispers.  
  
Okay, now I have license to kill him. Not only does he get my sister pregnant (and I'm still not *even* going to ask how they pulled this off), but he also runs off on her. I hate to admit this, but I'd thought better of him.  
  
"What?!" I demand.  
  
"It's not what you think," she tells me, rubbing my arm. "He didn't leave me...he was taken."  
  
"Who took him?" I ask, still suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. Probably the same people who took me when I disappeared."  
  
"Or maybe it was aliens," I tease her, trying to raise her spirits. I'm calming slightly. Mulder didn't leave voluntarily, okay, good. We're back down to kicking his ass. And Dana's pretty upset about this, obviously. I still remember when she was gone...she has a right to be worried, if the condition she was in when she came back is any indication of what's happening to him now.  
  
"That's one possibility," Dana mutters, and it surprises me. I didn't expect that. She doesn't buy this stuff...right? Hormones. Gotta be. Tara did some pretty funny things when she was pregnant, too.  
  
"Skinner," she continues, "he saw it. Saw something, anyway. He says...it looked like a ship. I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
"It's Mulder's baby, right?" I ask, just to make sure.  
  
"I want to believe that," she answers softly, putting a hand on her stomach.  
  
Huh?  
  
"Um...Dana? Who else is..." oh, how can I put this delicately?, "um...who's in the running?" Oh, yeah, Bill, way to go on the tact!  
  
"Half the male population of this planet," she sighs before she thinks I've heard. "Billy...that's just the thing. I don't know. This is a miracle. It shouldn't even be possible. But Mulder and I have never...well, you know..."  
  
I have to laugh. After 36 years, there are still some things she can't talk about with me.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. But...?"  
  
"Lemme get to that, will ya?" That faint look of annoyance comes back to her face. "I was drugged a few months ago, while on a trip with an...an enemy of ours. It's a long story, one I don't feel much like discussing now. But anything could have happened; I was out for a few hours at least. They could have *done* anything. *Anything*. So I don't know. But no matter whose it is, I'm going to have this baby and I'm going to love it. It's a miracle, and the devil doesn't do those too well. Got what I'm saying?"  
  
"I got it. Hey, where's your necklace?"  
  
"I gave it to Mulder. He said it was too dangerous to let me go with him, so he made me stay. I gave it to him so he'd have a part of me with him..."  
  
I sigh. This is all good and well, but now Mulder's missing. Once upon a time, I'd have seen news like this as an early Christmas present. But now--I don't know how I feel. Naturally, I'm not as torn apart by it as Dana is. But I'm not overjoyed, either. I don't know. And I saw her kid Emily. That was one very sick little girl. What if this baby she's carrying now is sick like that too? I don't think she could stand to lose this one. It'd kill her.  
  
But I have a new little niece or nephew on the way now, that's one way of looking at things.  
  
The joy, however, I tempered by other emotions. Uneasiness. Indecision. Worry. And, yes, a miniscule amount of fear.  
  
I don't know. Sometimes I really don't know.  
  
But as soon as Mulder gets back, he and I are going to have a little chat.  
  
End  
5/28/00  
(begun and finished)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Perspectives III: Frankly, My Dear...

AUTHOR: Kate Mulder   
TITLE: Perspectives III: Frankly, My Dear...  
E-MAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
FEEDBACK: Is something of an addiction by now...and a good one at that. I always respond. It's due to feedback that this series continued beyond the original "Perspectives". Enigma806@aol.com.  
RATING: PG   
CATEGORY: Tara Scully POV, Vignette, implied MSR  
ARCHIVE: I'd be flattered. Anywhere the rest of the series is archived is okay; otherwise, just send me a note of your intentions and the link to your site.  
SUMMARY: Why let Bill have all the fun? Tara has her say.  
SPOILERS: "Requiem"  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never said they were. No delusions of grandeur, but if Chris Carter wants to give me Frohike as a birthday present in August, I won't complain. Mulder or Krycek would do just as nicely. I make no money from this. 1013 and FOX own them too. All hail the blonde surfer guy.  
NOTES: Thank you to everyone for all your support on this series! This, of course, is the third in the "Perspectives" series. The first two are from Bill Scully's POV, I just decided to spice things up. Actually, this one comes close on the heels of Perspectives II in more ways than one. If you haven't read either of the first two, you'll be okay; it's not necessary to understand. If you would like to, e-mail me and I'd be glad to send you a copy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Perspectives III: Frankly, My Dear...  
  
I don't give a damn.  
  
And that's not just finishing a quote from one of my all-time favorite movies. The movie, in fact, my name came from (surprise). At least they didn't call me Scarlett. I don't think I could be Scarlett Scully.   
  
No, Tara Scully works just fine, thank you very much.  
  
I really, truly do not care about the paternity of Dana's child. Not in the sense that matters. I mean, I hope it's not the kid of one of her enemies, but it's still a baby and it's still a miracle no matter what happens.  
  
Five months ago, my beloved (if somewhat tactfully challenged) husband went to Washington, D.C., knowing his sister was pregnant. And pretty sure he knew who the father was. And prepared to, in some age-old older brother code, kick Fox Mulder's ass and therefore defend his sister's honor.  
  
Not that there's really honor lost in this case. Despite their feelings for each other, Dana had never slept with Mulder. And, even if she had, I'm getting the impression that it would not have been anything Dana would have been coaxed into.  
  
Women know these things.  
  
Of course, you'd have to be blind to miss the looks going on between those two.  
  
Things are more complicated than just my sister-in-law being unmarried and pregnant, though--which, surprisingly, no one has said much of anything about. Probably because it's such a miracle that Dana got pregnant that everyone's willing to overlook the "unmarried" part.  
  
Mulder's gone. Gone as in missing as in kidnapped as in abducted or whatever the hell you wanna call it. Like Dana disappeared a few years back. But she was only gone for about three and a half months. It's been five now.  
  
We're all worried about him. Even Bill is, a little, I can tell. Though, of course, he would never admit to it.   
  
I look out the window. Dana and her boss are going back to Oregon for a follow-up of some sort, back to the place where Mulder disappeared. I don't think it's such a good idea, personally, but I'm just worried about Dana. She's going to be emotional about it anyway with as close as they are. And when you figure in the pregnancy hormones...  
  
I've managed to convince the two of them to stop in San Diego on their way, to stay here for the night. At the house. They at least need one night in a place they can trust.  
  
They're here. Matthew is thrilled just for the chance to see his aunt again. And I can't figure it out to save my life, but he loves new people around. So meeting Mr. Skinner is a thrill.  
  
I've noticed that he and Dana are on a first name basis now. At least outside the office.  
  
Not that I suspect anything romantic, I've just noticed that their friendship is deepening. That's all, I swear it.  
  
It's good to see Dana again. I loved Melissa, really I did...but I had no common ground with her. And I don't want to speak ill of the dead, but Missy was kind of flaky sometimes. It was just her free spirit, her personality. It made her unique. It also made her incomprehensible to me.  
  
Dana I can understand a lot better.  
  
She's so happy about this baby...I hate to see that tempered by her anguish over losing Mulder. Her best friend. And, I don't care what anyone says, she is in love with the man. Even if she doesn't realize it!  
  
She looks so beautiful--she really wears it well. Me, I just ballooned. I don't care what anyone says, I felt like a freaking beached whale half the time. At least they were kind enough to tell me I still looked good. But Dana--she really does look good. I'm envious.  
  
She rests a hand on the gentle swell of her stomach, as though calming the child growing inside of her. "We *will* find him," she vows. "I don't care if it takes the rest of my life."  
  
"Of course you'll find him," I assure her.   
  
Even Bill smiles warmly, and nods. For him, that's progress. *Trust* me.  
  
Matthew plays happily at our feet.  
  
And for one moment in time, it looks like everything's gonna be all right.  
  
The End  
  
5/30/00  
(begun and finished)  
  
  



	4. Perspectives IV: Every AD Has His Day

AUTHOR: Kate Mulder  
E-MAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
TITLE: Perspectives IV: Every A.D. Has His Day  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: The Perspectives series continues as the Skinman has his say.  
ARCHIVE: Anywhere the rest of the series is--okay, anyone else just send me the link so I can visit.  
FEEDBACK: I can't say how much I love it enough.  
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette, angst, implied MSR, the usual suspects.  
DISCLAIMER: Aw, do I hafta? Okay--not mine. Chris Carter's. Again, if he would like to give me Mulder or Krycek or Frohike as a birthday present, it's okay by me. I'd take Skinner, but I'd spend the rest of my life on the run from Walter's Wenches. I'm not making any money off this. It's all in fun. 1013 and FOX figure in here too. (God--just think. If X-Files were on NBC, what would Mulder's first name be then?) :-)  
SPOILERS: The now prerequisite "Requiem" (man, I feel sorry for those who didn't see it originally!), "Hollywood A.D.", "S.R. 819", "Apocrypha", whichever ep Skinner was divorced in.  
NOTES: Again, this series is getting places. Comes a long way from its beginnings. Thanks to feedback, it's continued (hint, hint). Yeah, this is probably post-Requiem story number 1,121 (yes, I did that purposely) but they're so fun! And CC set everything up for it. To understand what Scully and Skinner are doing at Bill & Tara's house in San Diego, you should probably read "Perspectives III: Frankly, My Dear..." Otherwise, the rest of the series is unnecessary to read, although I'd like it if you did. They're all vignettes. If you are missing one of them, contact Enigma806@aol.com. Fans of the Bill Scully POV--don't worry. I'll get back to him soon. I just can't progress beyond "Requiem" for fear of being wrong with my speculations. Maybe I'll do some "retro-spectives"... grin As for the title...don't try to decipher it too much, it just came to me. I know I'm getting a lot of stuff written recently...grins I have the time, and my major pet projects are done. I'll find something else to occupy my time fairly soon. :-P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perspectives IV: Every A.D. Has His Day  
  
Looking back on it now, Mulder was right. The movie really did suck. I was too excited about it at the time to care (imagine being played by Richard Gere!), but "The Lazarus Bowl" was truly an awful movie.  
  
I only wish he were around for me to tell him.  
  
And he's gone. It's my fault. I let him out of my sight...I might as well have just handed Mulder over to the aliens and said, "Here. Take him. He's yours."  
  
I failed him. I failed Scully. I failed myself.   
  
When I was in the Marines, they told us never to let our failures haunt us for too long. I always had trouble with that one. Of course, they also told us that Marines never cry. I held up pretty well there.   
  
Until Mulder disappeared. I thought I was going to be okay until I saw Scully, saw the anguish in her eyes, and saw the pain. The pain I'd caused her.  
  
Logically, I know it's not my fault. That even if Scully had been there, hell, if the President himself had been there, Mulder would still have been abducted.  
  
But *I* was there.  
  
Now I have to help Scully deal with this while at the same time deal with my own feelings. It's not easy. But then again, I never took this job because it was easy. I've been shot, had my body invaded with nanites...all in the line of this job. My wife has divorced me because of it, although I get the impression that might have happened anyway.  
  
Mulder and Scully, naturally, were not the only two agents I supervised. But just between you and me, I liked them the best. Still do.   
  
Now I'm on my way back to Oregon with Scully. She's almost six months pregnant now, and I'm still not sure it was such a good idea for her to come. But she insisted upon it. And how could I deny her that? After losing Mulder, could I really deny her anything? I've been helping her to search for him, but he's still missing. And that's all that really matters when the day is done. Fox Mulder is somewhere out there, being subjected to God-knows-what. And that knowledge is what fuels the search.  
  
Scully and I are staying the night at her brother's house before we continue on to Oregon. I wasn't so comfortable with it, but his wife insisted. It'll be good for Scully. She's been working too hard lately. Some would argue that I have too, but I'm not the one who's pregnant.  
  
If I were, it would be the biggest X-File of all.  
  
Bill and Tara go out for a few minutes, and their kid Matthew is upstairs, sleeping. So Scully and I are essentially alone. I sit down on the couch next to her, and notice that she's crying. These days, I can never be too sure if it's emotion or hormones, but I comfort her anyway.  
  
This is what the movie got most wrong. Scully and I would never be lovers.  
  
I see her as a daughter at times, but more often as a very close friend. I keep telling myself that I'm not old enough to be her father. Doesn't change the way I feel. Right now, she's like a little sister, needing to be protected from the big, bad bullies of the world.  
  
She wipes away her tears, and looks at me. "Thanks, Walter."  
  
Yeah, we're pretty much on a first-name basis now, at least outside the office.  
  
"Dana?" I ask. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'll be okay," she whispers. "I just...God, I miss him so bad."  
  
"Me too," I reply, "but we're going to find him. No matter how long it takes."  
  
I know she's in love with Mulder. I know he's in love with her. What I don't know is why they had never acted on it before.  
  
Her baby kicks, announcing its presence. She doesn't know whether she's having a boy or a girl yet, but I think she suspects the latter. That tiny kick, barely more than a flutter, is a way of reassuring us, almost. That life goes on, in the midst of every crisis. That everything works out in time.  
  
I think she realizes this, because she smiles. She smiles so rarely these days. This baby is the only thing that's saved her from giving up all hope, I think. I remember what Mulder was like when she was gone. And they've grown even closer since then.  
  
I shudder to think what Dana Scully might be like now if this tiny little miracle had not been brought into her life.  
  
But until Mulder returns, I'll be there for her. I'll be there for both of them after he returns. I intend to be there to see this child grow up.  
  
Maybe I wasn't the kind of friend to them that I could have been in the past. And I regret that. But I'll be that friend now.  
  
Because, from the looks of things, they're really gonna need it.  
  
Hell, *I'm* going to need it.  
  
The End  
5/31/00 


	5. Perspectives V: Sappy Love Songs

AUTHOR: Kate Mulder  
EMAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
TITLE: Perspectives V: Sappy Love Songs  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: No, this series isn't over yet. Maggie has a few things she'd like to say as well.  
DISCLAIMER: Sure, fine, whatever. Not mine, never will be, don't own 'em, not making any money. CC and Co. have all rights. Yadda, yadda, yadda. "I Knew I Loved You (Before I Met You)" is by Salvage Garden, and will reappear in another fic later. :) "I Need You" is by Leanne Rhimes (sp?).  
ARCHIVE: If you have the rest of the series, go ahead. If not, let me know so I can send them to you. (That's a "yes".) If I don't have the link, I'd appreciate it if you sent it to me. Distribute freely as long as the header is attatched.  
SPOILERS: "Requiem" (Again. Deal with it.), Scully abduction eps, "En Ami", "Wetwired". Tiny little ones for other eps (none from s7).  
CATEGORY/KEYWORDS: Vignette, Angst, Margaret Scully POV, a smidgen of MSR  
NOTES: Thank you so much to those who have supported the "Perspectives" series thus far, and have been patient with me while I turned my attentions to a few filks and the Kate Mulder series. I'm back on this one, because I needed something I could write fairly quickly, and I'm tired of short K.M. stories. As well as Wonderchild, I'm working on another long one right now. The title is "One Daughter, One Son", that's all I'll say. Ok, now that I'm done with this preview of coming attractions, I'll get on with the story. If you've read the other stories in this series, you know what to expect. If you haven't, you don't have to to understand, but I'd like it if you did. grins Shameless self-promotion... For missing parts, email me. I'll get back to Bill Scully POV one of these days...smile Am I the only one who has ever pictured Maggie as a light rock fan? Just wondering...  
  
Previous stories (all short vignettes) in this series:  
Perspectives  
Perspectives II  
Perspectives III: Frankly, My Dear...  
Perspectives IV: Every A.D. Has His Day  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.  
  
If I hear that song one more time, I am going to scream.  
  
It's floating to me from the living room again. As if hearing it on the radio every three hours weren't enough, now its on TV.  
  
"I know it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you..."  
  
That's all I can take before I head out of the kitchen to turn it off.  
  
Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty song.   
  
I'd appreciate it a lot more if my daughter didn't burst into tears every time she heard it.  
  
Before Fox disappeared, I had never given it much thought. But every time I hear it now, it reminds me of him. His and Dana's relationship. It reminds Dana of him too. And she starts crying. Part of it's hormonal--she's 7 months pregnant, after all. But part of it is a deep longing for the one person she wants most in the world to see. The one person who can't be here.  
  
She's holding up better than he did when the situation was reversed, I'll say that for her. It's probably because of the baby. She's wanted this baby so badly for so long that it's keeping her together. It's stopping her from totally breaking down.   
  
I remember what Fox was like when Dana was missing. He was a wreck, putting it mildly. I'll never forget the early November morning he showed up on my front porch, sobbing. Dana's cross was around his neck, and he looked...well, he looked like death warmed over. He kept telling me the same thing over and over, "I'm so sorry I lost her. I miss her so much." I felt so sorry for him then. That was the first time I realized that they were more than friends. Not lovers, no...but their relationship transcended the normal bounds of friendship. They didn't need a physical relationship...what they had was so much more. So much deeper. That's, frankly, the main reason I was willing to step between my (crazed) daughter, Fox, and a loaded gun. I figured she was stable enough not to shoot me. And I knew that not only would she never forgive herself if she shot Fox Mulder, she would never recover. It would drive her over the edge. Which is why I'm so glad that she's accepted that his disappearance isn't his fault.  
  
I don't know who took him, but damn them anyway. Damn them for doing this to my daughter. Damn them for having the audacity to think they can just mess with people's lives like this. Damn them for taking Fox away from the people who love him. The woman who loves him.  
  
Damn them for taking him away from his child.  
  
I know the baby's his. I also know he and Dana have never...well, you know what I mean. I've figured out from those three men that are always hovering over her (bless them--and A.D. Skinner--she's never needed them more) that something else is going on. Hideous experiements like they did when she was the one missing. She took a trip with one of the men behind the conspiracy about 7 months ago. I doubt the dates are a coincedence. Apparently this man thinks he's Fox's father...it wouldn't surprise me if he'd done it so he could have a grandchild to carry on the work.  
  
He's dead now, that man. And may God forgive me for saying this, but I'm glad of it.  
  
At least all of Dana's tests have come back clear. Her baby's (hers and Fox's, the tests have confirmed it) going to be healthy.  
  
Dana's miracle came from one of the devil's advocates. It's nothing short of amazing.  
  
But God had a hand in it too. I know that. This baby is healthy, unlike that poor little girl Emily. I think that's His direct work. And I am eternally grateful. Dana is too.  
  
I break from my musings long enough to turn off that song, and wipe the tears from Dana's face. She's sitting on my couch, sobbing. I take her into my arms, and do the only thing I can do--comfort her. She looks up a few minutes later, and wipes the tears from her eyes. Sitting this close to her, I can feel it when the baby stretches its tiny little arms and legs, and becomes a little more active.  
  
Dana sighs. "I swear, this kid's going to be an athlete."  
  
"Like her daddy?" I ask gently, wanting to offer Dana hope without upsetting her again.   
  
I'm rewarded for my efforts by one of her rare smiles. "'Her', Mom? Do you know something I don't."  
  
"Call it grandmother's intuition," I reply. "It's just a feeling I have."  
  
Dana leans back against the couch. "Well, in that case, *she* has been even more active than usual lately. I've almost convinced myself I'm really having twins after all!"  
  
"Well, what've you eaten?" I wonder casually.  
  
The look on her face obviously telling me she's wondering precisely what *that* has to do with the price of tea in China. "Um...a bagel...some soup, a salad...and a little bit of that chocolate brownie ice cream."  
  
"Well, there you go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I grin at her. "Dana, love, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't give a lot of sugar to small children! It makes them hyper."  
  
It's truly heartening to hear her laugh. Especially since I'd glanced at the calandar this morning. It's October 12. Whih, naturally, means that tomorrow is October 13. Fox's birthday.   
  
Dana reaches over and thurns the radio back on. A small, sad smile flitters across her face as the final strains of "Joy to the World" (that goofball song about that bullfrog) die out. I know it means something to her, and I swear I'll find out what it is one day. After all, I'm her mother. I'm entitled to know all her deepest, darkest secrets.  
  
She's kind of humming along with the next song, listening to the words, when her expression changes again. It's another sappy love song. A good one, but this one's really hitting home with her too, I can tell.  
  
"You're my only reason,   
You're my only truth.  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain...  
I need you like mercy from heaven's gate..."  
  
Truth. Isn't that what they've spent the better part of 8 years searching for?  
  
I turn the music off again, knowing she's trying not to cry. She doesn't want to, but it's tough for her. And I understand. It's been 7 years since my husband died, going on 8, and I still can't hear "Beyond the Sea" without getting a little misty-eyed. Just think, she's got raging hormones added to that.  
  
"Oh, Mom," she whispers, her voice constricted, "I miss him. I need him here."  
  
"You'll find him," I assure her. "Don't ever give up hope, Dana."  
  
"I don't intend to."  
  
"Fox has a lot going for him," I tell her, "a lot to come back for. He'll come back."  
  
The tiniest hints of a smile reappear on her face. My Dana's a tough girl...woman, whatever. She's going to make it. She'll survive tomorrow...with my help, of course. And with that of her friends.  
  
As long as I leave that stupid radio off...  
  
The End  
6/22/00  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Perspectives VI: Return to Me

AUTHOR: Kate Mulder  
EMAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
TITLE: Perspectives VI: Return to Me  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: When her fondest wish comes true, Scully thinks about a few things.  
CATEGORY: MSR, angst lite, Scully POV, some MT  
ARCHIVE: I'd be honored! If you don't have the rest of the series, contact me and I can send them. Drop me a line and let me know of your intentions.  
FEEDBACK: Puh-lease? With cherries on top?! Huh? How about it?  
SPOILERS: "Requiem" (sorry!), "En Ami", generally seasons 1-6 otherwise  
NOTES: The "Perspectives" series continues! Thanks to everyone for the wonderful feedback--you have kept this series going! Parts one through five are not required reading for the course, but they might help. If you're missing parts, email me. I'll get back to the Bill Scully POV soon--I promise. That's my plan for the next part, actually.  
  
Previous stories (all short vignettes) in this series:  
Perspectives  
Perspectives II  
Perspectives III: Frankly, My Dear...  
Perspectives IV: Every A.D. Has His Day  
Perspectives V: Sappy Love Songs  
  
x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x  
  
Perspectives VI: Return to Me  
  
He's back.  
  
After all these months, he's finally back.  
  
And he's in a damn coma.  
  
I should have expected this, given the condition I was in when I returned from my abduction. But he's in better shape than I was. I should be happy.  
  
Instead, I feel like something's missing. I want him to open those beautiful green eyes of his and look at me.   
  
I want him to see our baby girl.  
  
I've named her in the meantime. I'm not going to let our child go nameless for an indefinite period of time--why set her up for more problems than she'll already have in the long run?  
  
Problems she'll have just because of who she is.   
  
And where she came from.  
  
That smoking bastard impregnated me while he took me on that little trip with him. He drugged me. To give me my baby.  
  
That was the only reason he probably took me with him on that trip.  
  
But if my little angel had to come from the devil's advocate, I'm not arguing. she is so precious to me.  
  
God works in mysterious ways sometimes. I have to believe that's the explanation behind it. To think anything else would be too hideous.  
  
I've named her Alana. Alana Hope Mulder. She needs to be her own person and not have to carry the expectations names like Samantha or Melissa would put upon her.  
  
Alana and I will be released from the hospital tomorrow, but I'm not leaving. I'll be released, but I'll stick around. Mulder needs me. He should be waking up soon. And I don't want him to be alone when he does. I'll be there.  
  
I'll be there with Alana.   
  
I love him, and he's finally back. Despite the pain and fatigue (along with the incredible thrill) that childbirth has left me with, I focus on that thought alone. I love Mulder. He's come back to me.  
  
And aside from our beautiful little girl, that's the best thing I could have ever asked for.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
A nurse walks into the room. She has a wheelchair with her.  
  
"Mr. Mulder appears to be coming around," she says. "Would you like to see him?"  
  
Does she even have to ask?  
  
I tell her I don't need the wheelchair, but I take it in order to avoid a fight. I'll do what I have to do--as long as I can see Mulder. I pick little Alana up and take her with me. She's not too happy about being aroused from her nap, but she quiets down quickly.  
  
We get to Mulder's room just in time to see him blink open his eyes. It's the first time I've seen those beautiful eyes in seven months. Too many months.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey," I whisper, leaning into his line of sight.   
  
He moans softly, and smiles. "Best sight I could have picked to wake up to."  
  
I smile in return, and stroke his hair with my free hand.   
  
"How long?" he asks.  
  
"Seven months," I tell him. "You don't remember anything, do you?"  
  
He shakes his head slowly. "No. Wish I did."  
  
I kiss his forehead, and his eyebrow shoots up. "I take it you missed me."  
  
More than he could have ever known. I just nod my head, though, and shift Alana in my arms so that he can see her. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, Mulder."  
  
His chin drops. "Um...wow. She...she's beautiful, Scully." His voice sounds awed. He squints, and leans forward, a hint of the Mulder-y mischief I've come to adore creeping into his eyes. "It *is* a she, right?"  
  
I smack him lightly, playfully. "Of course. Her name's Alana. Would you like to hold her?"  
  
He nods, and I give Alana to him. He holds her carefully, lightly...as if he's afraid she'll break. I can understand his trepidation. She looks so tiny and fragile. She's my miracle baby. Our miracle baby.  
  
He stares at her for a second, then me.  
  
"Oh, Scully," he sighs, his voice heavy with emotion. "I'm so happy for you. You've got your baby now."  
  
"*Our* baby," I say, kissing his cheek. I tickle Alana's little chin, and she snuggles down further into Mulder's arms.  
  
The look on his face is one I'd have waited forever to see.  
  
I'm just glad I *didn't* have to wait forever.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
The End  
7/22/00 


End file.
